


Five Longing Looks

by mistresscurvy



Series: OT4 at home [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Exhibitionism, Multi, Poly, Pornmas, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard can do this. He can watch but not touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Longing Looks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningartifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/gifts).



> Written for the Twelve Days of Pornmas. Thank you to littlemousling for the fabulous beta.

Gerard has no idea what Frank's planning for him, but he's more than willing to follow Frank and Jamia and Lindsey into their bedroom, to wait for what's next.

When he walks in, holding hands with Lindsey, Frank and Jamia are already kissing, his arms tight around her naked body, bathrobe forgotten on the floor. Gerard pulls Lindsey in for a kiss at the sight, his hands already tugging up her shirt to get at her tits.

He's barely gotten her bra unhooked when he's pulled away by Frank's strong hands. Gerard leans in to kiss Frank, happy to spread his attention around, but he hardly gets to feel Frank's lips against his own before Frank pushes him back, shoving him down into a chair.

"You're going to sit here, and wait," Frank says, face close to Gerard's. Frank reaches down and cups his cock hard, Gerard pushing up into the touch. "And since you seemed to like watching so much, you're not going to touch yourself until we say you can."

Gerard stares up at him, mouth open, and he still hasn't figured out what to say in response to that by the time Frank pulls away, tugging his shirt up over his head. He watches as Frank undoes his belt, shucking his pants and briefs to the floor in one motion. Making a decision, Gerard takes his hands out of his lap and puts them both on the arms of the chair.

Frank smiles. "That's right. Once we've all come, you'll get your turn."

Gerard's focus has already shifted to the bed, where Lindsey and Jamia are both naked and kissing, limbs tangled up around each other. They move with the familiarity of a couple both used to each other and to being watched, hands groping and displaying each others' bodies. Gerard expects Frank to join them up on the bed, but instead he drops to his knees on the carpet in front of them, running his hands up Jamia's legs.

"Baby, move down, I wanna eat you out," he says, and Gerard bites his lip, knowing how wet and hot Jamia must be already. Jamia wriggles down the bed, pushing Lindsey up her body as she does, and Gerard's right hand is already moving towards his dick without conscious thought.

"Not yet," Lindsey says, looking back over her shoulder at him. She's straddling Jamia's head, still kneeling up over her, Jamia's hands groping over her ass and hips, and Gerard drags his hand back away from his lap as Lindsey sits on Jamia's face.

Gerard has no idea how Jamia can be so good at giving and getting head at the same time. Whenever he tries to do it, he always gets so fucking distracted, never feeling like he's doing either right. But Jamia loves it, loves someone eating out her cunt while her mouth is busy, can come two or three times and still give some of the best head Gerard's ever had. And from the sounds Lindsey's making and the way her ass is grinding against Jamia's face, Lindsey's got no complaints either.

"Oh fuck, she's so fucking good at this," Lindsey pants out, and both Frank and Gerard groan. Frank's entire face is buried in Jamia's cunt, his hand tight around the base of his cock, not stroking, just holding it out away from his body, and Gerard wants to be able to touch him or kiss Lindsey or something, anything. The noises Lindsey's making have started to change already, the high-pitched whines she gasps out when she's close, and Gerard wants to feel it, to taste it on his tongue, too. She's always a quick trigger after watching any of them together, and when she lets her head drop back and moans up at the ceiling Gerard knows she's coming, can see it in the shudder of her body.

She kneels up off Jamia's face, and now Gerard can hear Jamia's voice, the pants of, "Yeah, yeah, _yeah,_ " to Frank as she tugs his hair hard. "Oh, fuck Frank," she says, and Lindsey lays down next to her and starts sucking on Jamia's nipples, her hand sweeping over Jamia's belly. Gerard's dick feels like it's going to burst out of his pants, pressing up hard against the zipper, and he wants to reach down and just adjust it, just relieve the pressure a little, but he knows that if he even brushes it with his hand he won't be able to keep himself from jerking off.

Jamia comes while Lindsey tugs and twists her nipples, her arms tense with how hard she's pulling Frank's hair, legs twitching and hips opening wider. Frank kneels up over her and kisses her hard before getting an arm under her and flipping them over so that she's on top of him. She sinks down onto him so easily, riding him hard from the beginning, and he props himself up onto his hands and kisses and bites all over her tits. Gerard knows the way he can last, goddamn it, knows that Frank can hold off until he's absolutely dying, and Gerard's not sure how much longer he can take this.

He looks over at where Lindsey is lying on the bed, skin flushed and fucking glowing. Her legs are spread wide, her wet cunt shiny and tempting, and he whimpers, the sound escaping him without his control.

She smiles and brings her hand down to her cunt, fingers rubbing her clit. "If you can manage to wait, you can fuck me, Gerard. I know how hard you are, I can see you through your jeans, fucking straining up against your zipper. I want you to fuck me, Gee, be good and wait for me." She gasps out the last words, her hand working fast over her clit, and he gulps and nods, determined.

Gerard doesn't even know where to look. Frank and Jamia are fucking gorgeous together as always. He's sitting up fully now against the headboard, his hands on Jamia's ass as she grinds down onto his cock. Her hands are in his hair, holding him steady as they kiss. It leaves Gerard breathless, desperate, and he looks away just to give himself a chance at not coming. But now all he can see is his wife, watching him watch them, and that's almost worse. He raises his arms up over his head, bending his elbows and letting his hands drop behind his head, clasping together at the nape of his neck. It's the only thing keeping him from thumbing open his jeans and stroking off.

But that's not the game, right now, and he can do it.

He can do what they want.

He watches as Frank's hands tighten even more on Jamia's hips, the way he pulls her down onto him, and finally he's groaning into her mouth, his body shaking as he comes in his wife. Gerard pants along with him, still waiting, not wanting to risk it—

"Come here," Lindsey says.

He's got his pants open and down his thighs by the time he reaches the bed, his mouth seeking hers out. He thrusts inside Lindsey as soon as his cock is free, needing to fuck so badly. She's so fucking wet, so fucking tight and hot around him, and her hands are in his hair and her legs around his hips, pulling him in.

He tries to set a rhythm, tries to do something other than jackhammer away at her, but he's so fucking close already. When he pulls his head back to try to breathe, he glances up and sees Frank and Jamia just watching him, eyes bright.

That's more than he can take, and he comes, tucking his head against Lindsey's neck and panting against her skin as he thrusts inside her, her body tight and perfect.

Gerard stays there on top of her for a long moment, trying to come down from everything, and he lets her roll them over, pushing him until he's cocooned in between his wife and Frank and Jamia, arms and legs everywhere.

He feels Frank kiss his neck, slight stubble rough against his sensitized skin. "Good idea?" Frank murmurs.

Gerard nods, squeezing Lindsey next to him. "Your turn next though."


End file.
